Sonic.exe round 4 - attack of the blue movie demon
get this, my friend is a troll, he trying to believe his experience with m,e white wearing a fursuit for the rest of the year but i don't thibnk it isn't true we went to the theater to watch the atrocous blue demon on screen for hours to mske our eyes blood, my transfurred friend don't weant to go there because sonic.exe is in there but i don't believe him, then syddenly a wild stranger appeared he tell us that movie theater closed because of a ccidenrt occured the screebn, he says to go back home, my trabnnsfurred friend was relieved then suiddenly i saw a catridge on the floor where trollpasta vomit is spilled it also says "sonioc.exe round 4" i picked it up and webnt home, my transfurred friend last words before we leave the theater was "0w0 puro is light" i insert the catridged into my switch then my pc melted, it started with the usual sonic tilte screen but THEN IT WENT SPOOPY AND SONIC IS DOING THE FORNITE DANCE, then tilte "changed" to SONIC.EXE THE WORST CREEOPYPASTA IN HISTORY THE MOVIE the copyright text was "changed" to HOODLUM PLS READ THIS 69696996969696969696996969 i press start not reqalizing the dumbest mistake, then saw tails playing roblox fgortnite on his ipad, then hears a door konck, a slow version of gangsta's partadise is briefly playing to make my ears blood tails aproach the door and saw SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK MY LORD as sonic as disguise he was holding a sign sauying #BRINGBACKLARRIKINS i was spooked by this and shrek said "you did not goof it" then transformed into sonic.exe and myurdered tails then hack his roblox account to play fortnuite creepypasta edition while saying "this is my swampp now" it then cut to ghameplay of fiortnite creepypasta edition then cut to my worst nightmare, A HYPER REALISTIC VERSION OF MOVIE SONIC WITH SHARP TEETH, BLACK EYES WITH RED DOTS AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE along with a louyd lomando screamer that made my ears blood again then it came out of my switch and started tio asttack me while a demonic version of gangsta's paradise is playing i hide ion my room and locked the door, he waas banging my door so ignored it and watch bilby to wash my fears then plated changed then sonic burst down the door and grab me with his hyper-realistic non gloved hands and said "I AN SOX SOX SOX AKA GOD" then destroyed my switch and tv and sr pelo screamed that my head can't handle it , sox sox sox says that if i want hiom to leave i must watch the sonic movie in its entirely for 69 hours a day without looking back i watchted it and it wsa a wonderful movie i now have sonic merchadise in my room, i have rthe movie sonic mask, i prayed sonic everyday my friend called me a freak and i sacrificed him for the glory of sonic "are you ready for round 5" sonic said and i kept that promise sonic is liove sonic is life AFTERMATH: THEN I WATCHED BILBY AND A HYPER RELISTUIC PURO CAME OPUT OF MY SCRENN AND DEADS ME DE END Category:Sonic Category:EVIL SONIXXX Category:Vidya games Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Shrek Category:Shok ending Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Trollpasta